Wanderer
by FreakFromYonder
Summary: Hannah was born to look on the world. Or so she thinks. She missed a rather large chunk of it. A very magical chunk. So what will she do when she's thrown into Hogwarts with no prior warning, and two mischevious brothers preying on her? Well, who's to say


I was born a wanderer. I suppose my mind was built to look on everything. To see what can be seen. I've tried everything from skydiving too Surgery without medication. I spent two years in Africa attempting to get a tan while I was searching for Jesus DNA. I never, ever, not even once considered magic. I didn't consider wizards or Hogwarts or dashing young men with beautiful eyes. I don't think I even considered men when I was in Miami scoping out hot surfing spots. But as I found myself wandering England in a wild frenzy that suddenly came upon me for no reason, I felt fate. It tugged, then pulled, then got behind me and shoved me, into a magical world, where I was alone. I was born, by deffinition, Hannah, a wanderer.

I stumbled into a bar. Holding my head where that guy hit me with his beer bottle. Irony was thick in the air as the drunkards smashed bottles on the table yelling "I want a refill!" I sat down next to a particularly sober looking man. He was much larger than anyone I'd met besides the Chinese heavyweight champion I met 3 summers ago. He was speaking to the bartender in familiar tone that I only associated with the oldest of friends. Needless to say I rarely hear that tone anymore.

"I got mi'self a new one, 'is a sweet one this one. I bought him for a good 5 sickles." Sickles? Maybe he wasn't as sober as he looked.

"I'd like a hefenweizer." I mumbled… gesturing for him to make it quick.

"Hefen-what?" The bartender interrupted.

"Figures… Coors Light then."

"We only have Butter beer, Pumpkin Juice, Dragon Rum, Ogre Ale and Unicorn Blood."

What? "What!?" I exclaimed "Dragon Rage, Unicorn blood? I've heard of sex on the beach mixed with Ecstasy but… Ogre Ale?" I mean seriously, it sounds like that gypsy caravan hoax in Finland.

"Never mind, I'm just gonna find some other place to drink away my head pains." I mumbled standing up.

"Lemonade." My weakness.

"Fine, no sugar, and if it's from the tank I won't pay a goddamn penny." I pointed at him, pointed at the tap and pointed at my bag.

He poured my lemonade and set it on the table. "Two sickles then." Was the bartender drunk?

I handed him four pennies… figuring that would cover it. Everything is double in England.

"What is this? Don't assume I was born yesterday." The bartender raised his voice gradually.

"_Oh _my god. Don't tell me you don't take cash?" I slammed my head on the table.

"2 sickles or your cleaning mugs." He mumbled, obviously ashamed of his raised voice.

"Don't have it." I raised my hands in defeat and jumped over the bar.

I spent two hours cleaning mugs… until he came in.

"One Dragon Rum." There is no way to describe him. You look at him and all that you can think is.

"Bom Chicka WahWah." I exclaimed… quoting that axe body spray commercial that I am so vastly entertained by still.

The bartender went to get the order but I shoved my way in and took over.

"One Dragon Ale for Axe here." I said, smiling a flirtatious smile and flipping my hot pink hair.

"My names Percy. Not Axe." My foot.

"Whatever, here you go. Need anything else while you're here. Perhaps sex on the beach?" I smiled again, flipped my hair again and then I mixed it up. I leaned over.

"A what?"

"Sex. On. The. Beach. Extremely alcoholic beverage… makes you drunk and passionate. Hence sex… on the beach." I tried to make my point, only scaring him more.

"I'd say yes but… pink hair and I, Percy Weasley… the rumors." Since when did I say anything about pink hair?

"Aha, like I'd do the dirty with you, funny concept, Bom Chicka WahWah with me. Funny concept." I lied… in fact while I was saying it a multitude of different scenarios were running through my head.

Oh the possibilities. I wondered if he liked bondage. But I was soon pulled out of my thoughts.

"Your shifts done little lady, but I wouldn't mind some help around the bar. Mind coming back tomorrow?" Yeah right.

"Sorry, but I don't think you would like me working here. I don't stay in one place long enough to make any money." I jumped the bar. "A drink for the rode?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Figures." I skipped out of the bar, my dresses swooshing behind me.

I was barely half way down the street when the large man I sat by earlier came pummeling to my side.

"E'llo there little lady." He greeted me.

"Hello there, rather large man. And it's not lady, it's Hannah" I replied, raising a hand in greeting.

"Are you perhaps a student at Hogwarts?" I laughed.

"If I was would I have chicken pox?" I laughed harder, and then I stopped. "Pardon the pun."

"I don' think you would, we have a great nurse." I'm sure they do. "And we have n' great academics." I'm sure they do. "In fact, I went ther' when I was a kid, like you." great.

"No I certainly don't." I'd never have his speech.

"How old are you ny'way."

Younger than you "16, next week I do believe."

"Then what school do you go too."

"Self educated."

"How do you expect to make it in the world."

"Heiress, by nature and birthright."

"Who's daughter?"

"The Mahogany family. Last one."

"I knew yer' parents, they were smart ones they were. Proud of you they were."

"Wouldn't know, they died after I was born."

"Did they now." Yes they did.

"Well, seein' as I knew yer' parents and all, would you mind me askin'" he didn't wait for a reply "Whether you have met your dragon."

My dragon. My Dragon? "Is this some hoax cause I got a hell of a lot better one in Venice when that boater guy got me to sleep with him and then tried to sue me for rape…" Oh the memories.

"What?" he was probably just drunk then. "I'm not tryin' to trick you."

"Oh snap and I really wanted that dragon." I walked off.

"But don' you know about yer' inheritance, the" he lowered his voice "Magical kind."

"Look, I've been known to be incredibly stupid 89 of the time but I am not about to believe your bull." I pointed at him and stalked off.

"What do you mean?" he said clunking after me.

"Magic doesn't exist, fairies, unicorns, princesses in towers, not real." I made sparkles with my hands "I don't know who's been telling you this crap but it ain't me and I ain't believing it." I walked faster.

"C'mon, I want to show you something."

And there I was, incredibly stupid and incredible invincible in my own opinion. Magic, psh, let him try. So I agreed. He led me into and ally and showed me his umbrella. 'Oh shit I'm in for it now.' I thought.

But instead he tapped some bricks and led me through them. Letting me wander in first. Eyes wide with fear and anticipation.

He sauntered in after me, saying "e'llo" to random people I certainly did not recognize.

"This is Diagon Alley." He spread his arms out wide.

"It sounds like an adjective." A stupid thing to say but it did.

"L'right, well, let's take a look at Olivanders."

"That sounds like a name."

"It is a name, for a shop, a wand shop."

"A wand… I'm not five."

"Oh yes. I understand now. Don't believe in magic, do ya?"

"No… why should I?"

"Come on then." He led me towards a shop.

"Alrighty then." I sighed and followed.

"E'llo there old friend, aven't seen you in awhile." The great man said as we entered the shop.

"Hello Hagrid" said an older man "Fancy I haven't seen you either, who's this little lady."

Hagrid was his name then, what an odd name.

"I found 'er at the bar, she a Mahogany she is."

"Well, what is she doing here."

"She doesn't know about magic."

"She doesn't?"

"No, she don't, so I thought, who better fit to give 'er a wand than you."

"And you were right in that choice too."

"So, let's get started shall we?" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Good, she's eager" said the shopkeeper, obviously oblivious to my sarcasm.

"Lets start out with Red Wood with… Dragon scale." He handed me a stick.

"What am I supposed to do with it."

"Just… give it a wave."

I did so. There was a sharp crack and the desk in front was broken.

"Perhaps not this one." The shopkeeper said.

"No sirry mam." I exclaimed, still slightly shocked.

"Here is… Oak and Fairy Wing."

I waved it and the door slammed open and the windows cracked.

"No… not that one either."

"Can I choose one?" I asked.

"Yes… sure why not."

"Uh, Mahogany with Unicorn hair." I pulled out the case and took the wand out carefully. Instantly something changed the air felt alive and my blood felt fast in my veins. I felt high, a high beyond any drug any dealer could give me.

"That's the one." Hagrid said.

"Yes it is." I exclaimed.

Then I heard footsteps in the doorway. And there he was, with two others. With blazing red hair and beautiful hazel eyes… identical to his brother but so different. And I knew… no Hogwart or chickenpox could keep me away from getting me some of that.


End file.
